Rocky and Bullwinkle meet the Pagemaster
Richard Tyler the ten year old is afraid of things seeing bats outside his window the next moring his dad is building a treehouse and Richard rides on his bike to buy some tools on his way he meets Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right but gets teased by bullies and they enter a liberary and meet the owner who gives them shelter from the storm they enter and see a ceileing with paintings from legendary stories including Dr Jekyle and Mr Hyde Moby Dick Treasure Island and St George and the Dragon but the paintings come to life and suck them into the imaginary animated world where they meet the Pagemaster who is a wizard and tells them to face their fears and they meet a pirate book named Adventure who guides them and they look through books but a giant squid attacks and they meet a fiary book named Fantasy but they think they are lost but a hound from a book attacks they escape into the horror section and meet a frankenstein book named Horror and they enter a dark haunted house and meet a friendly man named Dr Jekyle who speaks with them about good and evil and offers them drinks he drinks changes into the muderous Mr Hyde and attacks creating a dark hole in the floor Horror is saved and Mr Hyde falls into the dark hole they walk through the haunted house but encounter dreaded ghost and they reach the tower seeing gargoyles but are now on the adventure section in the sea and they see sailors Captain Ahab and his men who are being attacked by a sperm whale named Moby Dick who sinks their ship and Horror and Fantasy are washed away so are Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right and Richard finds Adventure Rocky and Bullwinkle but mangy pirates capture them and their captain Long John Silver holds them prisoners and takes them to treasure island they dig but find no treasure and Horror Fantasy Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right frighten the pirates off the island and Richard battles John Silver and John Silver reforms and wishes them luck and rows on his boat back to sea and Horror pretends he is Adventure but than walks off sadly but Adventure finds that Horror is being held captive by the Laputins that have him tied up but Adventure chases the Laptuins off and frees Horror and finds the liberary card and they enter the fantasy section seeing fawns fairies mother goose humpty dumpty and a castle but later see a cave and a fire breathing dragon attacks them buring adventure Dudley Do Right swings his sword at the dragon but does not affect him instead the Dragon slaps Dudley with his tail and eats Richard and he reads books to get out but suddenly a beanstalk grows freeing him from the Dragons jaws and they escape at last to the end of the secetion they meet the Pagemaster who transports Richard and the books back to the real world and he transports Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Sherman back to their canada cartoon world and in the liberary Richard returns home with his books and sleeps in the treehouse as soon as his parents return Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films